


Fairy tales and lucky charms

by FancifulRivers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Picnics, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna and Ginny share a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy tales and lucky charms

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've got quite a bit that I haven't finished/am still working on, but 99% of it is really angsty and I need something fluffy right now, considering.

 

_Come on!_ Luna signed impatiently, bouncing up and down, her thankfully still-shoed feet kicking up pebbles. Ginny smiled, then stuck her tongue out as she shifted the basket to her other arm. It was starting to make her elbow ache because Luna had apparently packed half the kitchens into it.

It was pretty this far up. Ginny could see the castle spread out before her, like an extraordinarily realistic chess set. The sky was the bluest she'd ever noticed, and the only clouds that dared show their face were puffy, white, and free of rain.

In short, it was a perfect day for a picnic with her girlfriend.

Luna dashed back, tugging on Ginny's fingers and interrupting her slightly wheezy train of thought.

_Ginny!_ She signed.

"I know, I know," Ginny said, making sure Luna was turned her way. She was wearing her hearing aids and today, Ginny was even pretty sure they were actually turned on. Luna hated all the background noise, but she'd told Ginny more than once- she actually liked hearing  _Ginny's_ voice. It made her feel fizzy.

Ginny didn't even know where they were supposed to end up for their Saturday afternoon picnic. Luna said it was a place she had found while wandering with Hagrid and the thestral herd, but that could have been anywhere.

Anywhere turned out to be over the next rise.

"Ta da!" Luna shouted. She didn't like to talk around anyone else because her voice was always a little too loud, her words a little too unformed, but Ginny found her throat tightening and tears prickling her eyes anyway.

It was the prettiest clearing she'd ever seen.

"Luna, this looks beautiful," Ginny said. There was a very wide blue blanket spread on the ground (hovering just an inch  _above_ the ground, Ginny noted with a twinge of amusement, and wondered how long that would last). Balloons spiraled up from each corner, supporting a banner that said, in very curly gold letters, " _Happy I Love You Ginny Day._ "

"I um," Ginny tried to clear her throat. Luna's smile widened. "I don't think that's a holiday, Luna."

_It is now,_ Luna signed, looking very smug.  _The best one!_

"I don't know about that," Ginny disagreed. Luna just arched one eyebrow.

_I got you a present,_ Luna signed, changing the subject. 

"I got you- well, I guess it's a present, but it's kind of a bad one," Ginny admitted, letting the picnic basket finally thump down on the blanket and letting her arm fall limp against her side. 

_It is lovely!_ Luna signed. Ginny pressed her lips together hard in an effort not to giggle.

"Luna, I haven't given it to you yet," Ginny pointed out.

_And?_ Luna looked at her inquiringly.  _Why does that make a difference?_

"It doesn't, I guess," Ginny said, digging in her pocket for it. They'd both worn Muggle clothes as they were better suited for long afternoon treks than bulky school robes. 

"I didn't have a lot of money," Ginny mumbled, still compelled to apologize. "But I thought maybe- I asked Flitwick for the charm-"

_Ginny, they are beautiful,_ Luna signed, looking at the new earrings Ginny tumbled into her lap. The backs were silvery and perfectly preserved (and even a bit sparkly) forget me nots dangled as Luna put them on at once.  _Thank you._

Ginny's cheeks reddened.

Luna pulled the basket toward herself and rummaged through it for a bit before retrieving a package wrapped in silver paper. When Ginny picked it up, the paper tried to unwrap itself and she nearly dropped it in surprise.

It was a miniature broomstick that thrummed in Ginny's fingers.

_It's a good luck charm,_ Luna signed. Her cheeks were pink and her shoulders were the tiniest bit tremulous.  _It keeps away Wrackspurts when you're flying. You don't want your brain to go fuzzy when you're in the air! You can wear it in your hair or as a necklace..._ She turned it over in Ginny's hand and Ginny saw the detachable chain.

"I love it," Ginny grinned, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Luna's mouth. "How do I put it in my hair?"

A moment later, Ginny sat there, broomstick proudly holding back a few strands of wind-tousled red hair, while Luna kept herself busy pulling out plate after plate.

"Luna, how much food did you  _bring_?" Ginny asked, giggling. Luna smiled innocently back.

_A lot,_ she told Ginny. Ginny sighed in contentment.


End file.
